1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution systems, and, more particularly, to modular track-type electrical distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical distribution system used in conjunction with modular office furniture typically consists of a plurality of electrical distribution harnesses which are respectively associated with wall panels, work surfaces, etc. The wiring harnesses include end connectors which are coupled together using jumper cables. Each wiring harness also typically includes one or more output connectors which are used for coupling with a modular electrical component, such as an electrical receptacle or the like. Each output connector generally is in the form of a single roll of terminals having ports which are keyed to allow connection with only a particular type of electrical component. For example, a particular keying configuration for mating connectors may ensure that only a particular one of multiple circuits within the wiring harness is connected with.
Electrical distribution systems including wiring harnesses and jumper cables as described above provide electrical break outs at pre-determined locations within the piece of modular furniture with which it is used. However, it is not typically possible to easily adjust the break out locations for modular electrical components such as electrical receptacles, lights, etc.
Track-type electrical distribution systems are known in which an extruded track has a facia with a plurality of slots extending therein. Each separate slot carries a single conductor bar. An electrical component, such as an electrical receptacle, includes multiple different projections which are respectively received within the multiple slots. Each projection electrically couples with a corresponding conductor bar in the different slots. Although such track type distribution systems effectively provide power to a modular electrical component, the multiple different slots and corresponding projections may be relatively complicated to manufacture. Further, with many of these track-type distribution systems, there are no provisions to ensure that the modular electrical component is correctly coupled with the conductor bars (e.g., so as to prevent coupling with reverse polarity).
Electrical distribution systems as described above using a wiring harness and jumper cable arrangement in modular office furniture may be positioned within a raceway in the furniture. A raceway may be provided with a wiring trough allowing additional power cables and/or data cables to be routed therethrough. Data conductors are not incorporated into the wiring harness itself. Moreover, track-type electrical distribution systems as described above are only used for transmitting power to modular electrical components such as an electrical receptacle. Track-type electrical distribution systems as described above are not used for transmitting data, such as with a phone system or computer system.
What is needed in the art is a track-type electrical distribution system which does not allow coupling of modular electrical components with the track in a reverse polarity manner, and which allows the system to be used for electrical power and/or data distribution.
The present invention provides a track-type electrical distribution system having conductors which transmit power and/or data, and modular electrical components which are keyed to couple with the track in a manner preventing improper electrical coupling.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical distribution system including a distribution track having a longitudinal extension and a facia. The facia has an elongate slot extending generally parallel with the longitudinal extension. The slot includes a plurality of elongate side channels extending transversely from and generally parallel to the longitudinal extension. The track includes a plurality of electrical conductors, with each electrical conductor being positioned within a corresponding side channel. The plurality of electrical conductors include at least one data conductor. A modular electrical component includes a male connector extending therefrom which is disposed within the slot. The male connector includes a plurality of electrical terminals extending therefrom. Each electrical terminal is disposed within a corresponding channel and electrically coupled with a corresponding conductor.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, an electrical distribution system including a track having a longitudinal extension and a facia. The facia has an elongate slot extending generally parallel with the longitudinal extension. The slot includes a plurality of elongate side channels extending transversely from and generally parallel to the longitudinal extension. The track includes a plurality of electrical conductors, with each electrical conductor being positioned within a corresponding side channel. A modular electrical component includes a male connector extending therefrom which is disposed within the slot. The male connector includes a plurality of electrical terminals extending therefrom, with each electrical terminal disposed within a corresponding channel and electrically coupled with a corresponding conductor. The male connector is rotatable within the slot and includes a rotation restriction only allowing rotation of the male connector within the slot in one direction.
An advantage of the present invention is that the modular electrical components can only be connected with the track in a predetermined orientation.
Another advantage is that the track system can be used to transmit electrical power and/or data.